


CMBYN Microfic : Cup of Coffee

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, CMBYN Microfic Challenge, Coffee, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Elio Perlman, Reunions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Let me buy you a coffee.”
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using photo prompt #1.

“Let me buy you a coffee.”

The offer gave me hope, but now that we’re at the café I realize that he was just trying to get me out of the way.

To keep me a secret, like he’s been doing all these years.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“I’m married now,” he says, looking guilty.

He checks his watch before getting up.

“I have to go. It was good seeing you, Elio.”

He almost leans in to kiss my cheek, before changing his mind.

Something telling me that our next meeting will be different.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
